Natasha West: Dominator Rising/Protection of Liberty
Battle Objectives *Eliminate the warships destroying the Statue of Liberty. *Kill a group of Scythian Dracanae guarding an Allied base and the Temple of Athena. ---- Natasha got into the car which drove her as fast as it could to New York City. Her mind was racing. This was her first day as an elite officer. Her mind kept giving her dreadful scene where she gets catapulted in the Nazi warships. Maybe her mother could help or maybe she would let her die by getting crushed by the warships. She pushed her thoughts away and decided to take on her heroic sociopath mode. The car soon arrived where Natasha could see a couple of warships firing at the Statue of Liberty. Her mind was screaming like "That's my mother, you fools!". Suddenly, she felt a wave of energy flow through her everytime when she was in war. Natasha dove into the sea. She swam as fast as she could. Her senses were like a radar sensing the ships. Suddenly, she came to one. This is it, she thought or she might just get annihilated from the bombing of the ship. She had done this like twice at Boot Camp which was on a small rowboat. She sighed and plastered C4 around the side of the ship. It was not long before the conscripts discover her. They shot at her but her battle instincts took over. She took out her autoguns and with enhanced marksmanship shot at them one by one. "Yeah Baby!" Natasha shouted as she pressed the button causing the side of the ship to take in water and watched it sink. One down, four to go! She swam to the other one which was hopeless against Tanya and sank into the sea. And so did the other and the other. The final one was tough. They had conscripts around it after they discovered Natasha. Nonetheless, she managed to shoot them all. She then bombed the ship destroying it all. She came back to the shore only to find the The Statue of Liberty in a ruined shape. "Take that you Nazi scums!!" she shouted as she killed off all the Nazi conscripts in the area. Suddenly one of them came up to her. She nearly shot him only to find that he was an Allied soldier. "Yeah, what do you want?" The soldier handed her his radio. From the radio came a garbled voice. Soon, it cleared. "What the heck are you saying?" "Hello Special Agent Natasha, I am Melissa Grant, the intelligence officer from the Pentagon. Right now, I have been tasked by the authorities to lead you to an Allied Base to the north of the statue or which will later be called a big chunk of debris--" "Hey!" Natasha yelled at her. Melissa continued unfazed "Whatever. We need you to get the Allied base immediately. By the way look out for conscripts and giant tanks that might crush you. Good luck." She grinned and shouted out to the nearby soldiers. "What the heck are you guys waiting for, get away from the Statue of Liberty and get to the allied base!" "But..." "Let's go!!!!!!" "Fine.." The soldiers muttered needless words and followed Natasha's orders. They crossed the bridge only to be confronted by a large group of conscripts. They charged at the soldiers and Natasha. One of them shouted with a German accent "DIE!!!!" "Freaky but no thanks" Natasha replied as she killed the conscripts off. She motioned the others to continue on. She stopped and turned back only to find the glory of the Statue of Liberty turned into ruins. She continued on. After much battle with conscripts, the tanks appeared. Oh great, more lovely people, thought Natasha, TO BE DESTROYED!!! Suddenly, Melissa's voice blared from her radio. "Natasha, the Allied base is under attack. Please hurry." Melissa's voice said stoic as stone "And watch out for War Bears" Natasha avoided as the tank tried to kill her. "Miss Psychopath, there's another truck trying to crush you." shouted one soldier. "Shut up, soldier. And the name is Natasha, daughter of Athena!!!!!" "Whatever, I thought you might be worse." Natasha clicked her remote releasing a huge explosion between her. The tanks were in pieces. "And I kill people with sport bras and tight jeans, yeah baby" "Like I said...whatever" Natasha and the others continued on. Along the way, they met some conscripts, snipers, four storm nymphs and a demon wolf. Those didn't halt Natasha a bit. She gunned them all down. Except for the storm nymphs, Natasha needed the help of the soldiers. She skillfully killed off the guards except for the Scythian Dracanae which probably gave out a warning sign...TOO DANGEROUS! When the Dracanae spotted her, they ordered some war bears to attack them. The soldiers gunned them down and killedt the first Dracanae. The Second Dracanae attacked. Natasha tried to shoot her down but evidently failed. The Dracanae gunned some of the soldiers but not all. "Hey, snake woman DIE!!!" she shouted throwing four daggers into her body causing her to vaporize. Afterwards, the Allied base's general appeared. He was tall, dark skinned and very sturdy. His expression was "I am General Jordan Kills, Welcome to the Last Allied Base in the east coast." "I am not surprised" "Right..." Melissa's voice blared from the radio again "Miss, the Temple of Athena is under attack. We have sent reinforcements to help..you and your troops reclaim what is rightfully ours." "Yeah, yeah. Where is the reinforements that you ordered?" Natasha couldn't help but imagine Melissa smiling at her as the planes dropped a troop of paratroopers. "These are Metal Warriors not a flashy name but they are hardly dead and cannot be killed instantly" Melissa explained. "Cool!" "They blast a beam of metal which can injure a person at sight however, don't let them but under too much fire..like I said they can't be skilled instantly" "Okay fine, just get out of the radio so that I can focus on the mission" She disappeared. Natasha ordered the Metal warriors to follow her. They travelled by boat though it nearly sank due to the weight. They rammed into the Temple's gate only to be stopped by a Scythian Dracanae. The Metal Guardians attacked her and cracked her reptilian head. Natasha grinned "That would give them the lesson." "NO FEAR, Tasha's here!" she injured all the Scythian Dracanae. The Metal warriors did all the work and killed the Dracanae. One of the metallworkers said "Natasha, before you scream --" Melissa's voice blared from the radio again "Well done, Natasha. Your superiority in combat has astonished the World Leaders even though you just halted the Nazi Supply Base. We are proud of your wor--" "Yeah, yeah. Now I can get my vacation to Hawaii" "Speaking of Hawaii, the British Naval Commander, Kristen Hills requires your aid in battling a new Nazi technology, the Flying Dutchman and most people have fallen to mind control of the Nazis and we must eliminate the Nazi presence from Hawaii"